Changes
by LoveKillsLovely
Summary: Adam has had his surgeries see what happens when he comes back to school it may not be realistic but enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Adam's POV**

With all the shit Bianca pulled last year, my mom finally started to consider me getting the surgeries. The next week my mom and I went to the doctor to set up the procedures. I feel great now that I have the correct parts, but does it really matter. Since that bitch outed me, my life has been pure hell, only at school though.

I got the surgeries that summer and I started testosterone. Once I got my surgeries and I recovered, I gained more confidence. Girls I didn't know were flirting with me when I went to the store, even when I got gas for the car. Today was the first day of school. With all the crap that happened to me I still begged my mom to let me stay at Degrassi.

I walked up to the school once I got out of the car. I saw Eli and Clare locking lips on the front stairs of the building.

"I know you guys love each other but please get a room. You know some people find that repulsive." I said.

"Adam!" Clare exclaimed. I had pretty much stayed away from everyone this summer. So Clare and Eli had no idea I had gotten the change.

"Dude, what the fuck, you get a dick and you don't tell me? That's not nice."Eli jokes.

"Bro, I'm not using it on you so I don't think you should be worrying about it." I played along.

"Adam, you have a uh, a uh." Clare felt uncomfortable saying what she wanted to say.

"Yes, I do." I said.

"Who have you been using it on since you're not using it on me?" Eli asked. He was looking at Clare while he was saying this like he was about to just screw her on the stairs.

"No one. At least not yet. I'm so tired of Drew taking me to parties so I can get laid." Clare and Eli laughed. The first bell rang. Shit late on the first damn day.

I left Clare and Eli on the stairs. I rushed to my class. I walked in and Ms. Oh had her back turned to the class.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Torres." I looked around for an empty seat. I saw some familiar faces, and some new ones. The only seat left was next to Marisol Lewis, Katie Matlin's best friend.

Marisol stared at me the entire time I sat down. "Well, Adam Torres." Marisol said.

"The one and only." I commented. I knew Marisol very well. Besides being Katie's best friend, who happens to be my brother's girlfriend, I talked to her a lot.

Class went fast. I went to my locker to get my stuff for the next class. Before I had even opened it I heard a familiar, chilly voice.

"Someone's sexy." I turned around to find Bianca DeSousa, the girl who got me thrown through a damn door.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked.

"Such harsh language. It turns me on. Anyway, I heard you have a friend." Bianca looked down to indicate what she was talking about.

"I do and it's STD free so get out of my way." I said as harsh as I could. She sidestepped me to keep me where I was.

"You know if you ever have any problems you can come to me and I'll try to solve as best as I can." Bianca says moving some hair out of her face.

"Bianca, don't you have an appointment in the Boiler Room?" I said pushing a card I knew she didn't liked to be pushed.

"You are an ass just like your brother." Bianca said walking away.

Before she could I grabbed her arm, I wanted her to hear this. "And you are just like a whore on the corner, except your services are free. Money-wise at least. The cost afterwards is worth a lot more." I slammed my locker and left her standing their surprised.

I went to the computer lab and someone was crying. It was Marisol. "Marisol, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm crying. Does it look like I'm okay?" She screamed.

"What happened?" I questioned. I sat down next to her.

"I broke up with Mo. He was cheating on me with Jenna." Well, Jenna really got around. I know she had a baby with K.C. but I know they were in love. She seemed nice though.

"I'm sorry. One day you'll find a good-" Marisol crashed her lips on mine and cut me off. She pulled back about as soon as she kissed me. What the hell? She stood up and took my hand with her. "Where are we going Marisol?" She led me to the girl's bathroom. "You know we have class soon right." She pushed me in and walked in herself. She checked to see if anyone was in here and she locked the door.

"You are going to help me with something. I am going to hurt Mo in a way he hurt me. I was going to give up my virginity to him but I think it'll hurt him more if I give it to somebody else. " She stepped closer.

"How do I help you with that?" I asked fully knowing what she meant.

"I heard you got your surgery. And the bulge in your pants confirms that you did." I looked down. Of course I was turned on. She was offering to fuck me in a damn bathroom. I know I told Eli that I hadn't had sex with my new equipment but I lied, of course I have had sex. The T-shots were increasing my sex drive. I didn't know if I wanted to do this though.

Marisol took off her shirt and hopped up on the counter. I'm horny and she's offering so I gave up. Now I'm definitely like a man-whore. I'm about to take a girl's virginity in the bathroom. I'm not looking for a relationship though. While I was thinking Marisol took off my shirt and was know touching my chest. I have seen Mo so this is probably the first time she has touched a guy's abs.

I kissed her hard. There was really no passion in it. I was hungry for it though. I pulled her skirt down and anything that was under it. Girls think I'm good in the sack because I can't get them pregnant so no plastic separates us. Every time I've done this it's been raw. I unzipped and pulled down my boxers. I guess Marisol saw what I was packing and she was intimidated. My piece was actually pretty nicely sized. I thought it was going to small at first.

I rubbed her arm to let her know what was coming. I slowly slid myself inside her. Making her tear up a little. Her insides tugged at my member and it felt so good. I slid my entire self inside her and she let out a cry. I let it stay there and she relaxed. I started pumping getting moans from Marisol. I went harder and harder and then she came, I wasn't too far behind. We put our clothes on and went back to class just in time for class.

This day was interesting . I feel like an ass though for doing that. Well I told Bianca she had an appointment in the Boiler Room, I guess I had one in the bathroom. I didn't consolation was supposed that far. I guess I learned a lesson about cheating. The girl you cheated on will give it up in a damn bathroom. Yep, I think this will be a better year than the last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marisol POV**

We went back to the computer lab and I couldn't help but have mixed emotions. I was no longer a virgin and I had given my virginity to a former transgender. What the hell did I get myself into? I'm not looking for a relationship. I wonder if Adam is. I just remembered Adam didn't use a condom.

When class was over, I pulled Adam back from walking out the classroom. "We need to talk." I said.

"I think we should have done that before class." Adam said.

"I need to know. Can you get me pregnant?" I asked this could really ruin my life.

"No, calm down okay." With that he walked to the cafeteria for lunch.

**Adam POV**

I saw Eli and Clare at a table with Fiona and Imogen. I got my lunch and walked over to them. Fiona looked up at me.

"Hey." I said to them.

"Who are you?" Fiona asked. I guess she wouldn't recognize me.

"I believe my name is Adam Torres, and I am your former fling or whatever I was to you." I said sitting next to Eli and avoiding sitting next to Fiona completely.

"Adam? I didn't know you got your um change." Fiona said flabbergasted.

"Well why would you care? I thought you were only into girls. I'm a bachelor not a bachelorette. I guess that doesn't matter to you now." I said the harsh words and regretted them as soon as I said them.

"Don't talk to her like that." Imogen said to me sternly.

"I'm sorry I have a lot of things on my mind." I wasn't lying. I'm still thinking about what happened with Marisol.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked.

"Let's get something to drink. Want anything Clare?" I asked. She nodded no.

"Again I ask, what's wrong?" Eli repeated his question.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked. He gave me that look. "I banged Marisol." I said the words not feeling right coming out of my mouth.

"What? When? Where?" Eli made me feel like I was in English class again.

"I banged Marisol. Today. In The Bathroom. She pulled me into the bathroom and offered and I accepted." I said nonchalantly.

"Wow. How was it?" Eli asked.

"It was good but I feel like a jerk. She only did it to get back at Mo for cheating." It sounded worse coming from me.

"Damn, Degrassi has a whole lot of shit going on doesn't it?" Hell yeah it does. When we got back to the table someone was sitting there talking to Fiona. She turned around.

"Hi, I'm Becky Baker." She said.

"Adam Torres." I said shaking her hand. The thoughts about Marisol quickly left my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Marisol POV**

When Adam left the classroom, I went to my locker. Mo was standing there waiting for me. He saw me and smiled.

"Hey, soul sister." Mo said, ripping the lyrics off of the song made by Train.

"You talking to me or Jenna?" I said as harshly as I could.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mo said feeling offended.

"You know what I'm talking about. You fucked her." I said he couldn't deny it I saw them in the janitor's closet.

"At least she gave me something you didn't." Mo said.

"You couldn't wait could you? I was going to have sex with you on your birthday which is three days away. I was going to give you my virginity. But now someone else has it." I said. That really fucked him up.

"Who, you little slut?" Mo growled. "Huh, was it Drew? I know you've been dying for him to get in your pants but he chose your best friend didn't he?"

"No it was Adam." I said walking away. I turned around. "And he's probably bigger than you are." I said.

**Adam POV **

"So, you're brother plays hockey?" I said to this amazingly beautiful girl named Becky.

"Yeah, how did you know?" She asked.

"Most of the new people came because of the team." I said.

"That's impressive that you are that observant." I looked into her eyes. I saw Mo out of the corner of my eye. He was coming our way. I turned to him. He looked mad as he stormed towards me.

Mo pushed me into the nearest wall. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked our way.

"Stay away the fuck away from Marisol; if you touch her again I will kick your ass." Mo threatened me.

"Are you mad it was her and not Jenna?" I said just waiting on his hand to connect with my face. Surprisingly it didn't.

"I'm warning you." He said then he stormed off.

"Nothing to see, people." I said brushing myself off.

"I should get going." Becky said. I gently grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"No wait. I'm sorry about that. He's just an egomaniac." I said even though I knew it was a damn lie. He was just a hypocrite. "Can I take you to your next class?" I offered.

"Okay. It's in room 206." She said clutching her books in her hand.

"Cool, that's where I'm going, Science class. Maybe we could be partners." I said. I saw she was struggling with her books. "I'll take those." I took them from her. When I did her hand brushed against mine. It sent chills down my body.

"Thank you." Becky said.

"I and some friends are going to the Dot after school. You want to come?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"I'd love to. I just have to get home by five." She said.

"Okay, I'll drop you off at your house when we leave the Dot." I said. We walked up to the class room and I let her go first.

"Class, cease from talking." The teacher said after everyone was in the room. It got quiet. "Thank you. Okay time for seating arrangements." She got her chart. She put everyone in their spots. I was third from last and I was only focusing on Becky so when the teacher said who I was sitting next to it broke my concentration.

"Ms. DeSousa you will sit by Mr. Torres. Ms. Baker you will sit in the desk in front of them."

"Mrs. Taylor, I don't think that it is wise." I said immediately.

"Hop off, Torres. I won't bother you. At least in a bad way." Bianca said.

"Seduction doesn't work on me." I said to her.

"We'll see in due time." Bianca said.

"Mr. Torres sit down so I can start my class." I sat down and Bianca sat next to me. She looked at me and blew me a kiss. I rolled my eyes at her. Oh, the irony. Ten months ago she hated my guts, and now she is flirting.

"Get your books out of the desks and turn to page 143." Mrs. Taylor said. I got my book out of the desk. It was in good shape but you could tell it had been used, kind of like Bianca. I smirked at my joke.

"We will be starting off with human anatomy." Mrs. Taylor said. "Now you will pick anything about the body and with your partner and discuss. Your partners will be the people sitting closest to you."

Oh, hell no. I'm not going to be partners with Bianca. I raised my hand.

"There will be no discussion about your partnering and that is final. I suggest you guys get started. It is due next Thursday." Mrs. Taylor dictated.

"Torres, I guess that makes us partners." Bianca said.

"Not that I'm happy about it."

"I'm sorry about last year. I was a bitch to you." Bianca admitted.

"Why do I have the feeling you are just saying that because, as you so kindly put it, I am sexy now?" I said.

"You used to be compassionate. Where did that go?" Bianca asked.

"Getting thrown through a damn door changes that. I'm only talking to you because we have to do this project. What do you want to be the subject?" I asked the anger in my voice tuning down.

"Well, we could do the genitals," Bianca said, "or a body system. Damn, calm down." She said that because I was mad again when the word 'genital' came out of her mouth.

"We can do the digestive system." I commented. That seemed safe enough.

"Whatever. When can we meet to do this? Today is easier for me." She said.

"We can meet at five." I remembered that I had to drop Becky off after the Dot. "Five-thirty is better."

"Fine, give me your hand." I put my hand on the table. She wrote something on it. "It's my address."

Class ended and so did the first day of school. Becky and I got in my car and we headed to the Dot. Eli, Clare, Fiona, and Imogen were waiting for us outside.

"Hey look who's here and he brought a friend." Eli pointed out.

"Guys this is Becky Baker." I said to Eli and Clare. Fiona and Imogen were otherwise engaged in make-out mode.

"Sorry. Hi, Becky. I'm Imogen and this is Fiona. That's Eli and that's Clare." Imogen looked embarrassed. Fiona looked pissed as if we were interrupting something important. Please, they would have more time for that later. My ultimate focus was on Becky again.

**Becky POV**

Adam is such a gentleman. He pulled out my chair for me, opened the door for me even got my order for me. He's pretty good looking too. Those baby blue eyes make me want to do things, God would not be happy with me doing before I'm married.

"So Fiona, you're dating Imogen?" I asked. I'm Christian and at first I didn't respect nor tolerate homosexuality but my brother's gay so I came to my senses and I actually support it now.

"Yeah." Was all Fiona said before she was locking lips with Imogen.

"Arrested for PDA." Adam joked. I liked this side of him. I wonder what made that big guy push him into a wall earlier. I probably don't even want to know.

"Adam, it's four forty-five. I have to be home by five." A look of disappointment masked his face. I was upset too, I was having the time of my life with him.

"Okay, let's go." We left the Dot and got into his car.

"Did you have fun?" Adam asked me when he started driving.

"Yeah, we should do that again soon but maybe alone. I mean all the kissing was insane." I said.

"I know what you mean."

I gave him the final instructions to get to my house and he stopped when we got there.

"See you tomorrow." Adam said

"Okay." I said. I turned from the car and walked in the house after unlocking the door.

I walked in the house thinking about this auburn-haired, blue eyed, angel that God sent down from heaven just for me. I just knew he was going to be mine one day.

**Adam POV**

I drove to Bianca's so we could work on the project. I got there and she was waiting outside. She smiled when I pulled up. I smiled back trying to be friendly.

"Well, look who made it." Bianca said when I got out of my car.

"Ready to work?" I asked. Bianca muttered something under her breath.

We walked inside her apartment and I sat down on the couch.

"Want something to drink?" Bianca yelled from the kitchen. I was thirsty.

"Some juice." She came back with some cranberry juice. She tried to hand to me but it spilled on my shirt.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I'll give you another shirt." Shit, I thought. I took my shirt off and wiped what had seeped through off my stomach.

She walked back into the room and she saw me shirtless. She had a plaid button-down shirt in her hands.

"Turn around." I obeyed and she put the shirt on but before I could button it her hands were on my abs. she just kept rubbing them and my pectorals. I turned around and she kissed me. Not again. I returned the kiss. The passion built up and she took the shirt off my shoulders and her hands roamed. My hands were on the small of her back. A thought came in my head but I just pushed it away. I bet it was one that said to stop. I pulled away and took her shirt off. She started to unbuckle my pants. This was really happening.

I unbuttoned her skirt and took it off. We were just standing there, kissing, me with only boxers, and her with a bra and panties on. I unhooked her bra and she stepped out of her panties. I took off my boxers.

I started walking her back to the wall. She hopped up and wrapped her legs around me. I aimed and let it slide in. She moaned. So did I . The same sensation I felt with Marisol I felt hear but this was better. I looked in her eyes and kissed her. I kept pumping and she came. I kept pumping and I came but she came again.

My knees buckled and we slid down to the floor naked. Today has been very interesting. Two girls in the same day. I felt something on my back. It was sweat that had mixed with cum and was on the floor. Gross. I got up and but my boxers on and just stared Bianca. I tried to make sense of it and say it was something else but it wasn't. I had to face the reality of what I had just done. I had just fucked Bianca DeSousa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Adam POV**

"What did we just do?"I asked Bianca knowing what we just did. There was no denying it.

"I had an orgasm. Twice. I think you did too. That's what we just did." Bianca said.

"Would you stop with the fucking sarcasm? No, this cannot be happening." I said. How was I going to get Becky now? Wait, Becky doesn't know about this, though. I'll make sure she never finds out that's how I'll get her.

"I was serious when I said your potty mouth turns me on." Bianca said. 'Potty mouth' are you serious woman.

"How can you be thinking about that?" I asked. I'm such a hypocrite. I get on my brother for sleeping with her, oh shit, Drew is still fucking Bianca! Yes, he is cheating on Katie. Katie won't put out and I'm tired of hearing him complain.

"Adam, that's what we just did. You're actually better than your brother." Bianca sounded surprised that I was. Maybe that's why Katie won't sleep with him because he's terrible in the sack.

"You are still fucking Drew. What happens if he finds out?" I was starting to get worried.

"You shouldn't think about that. But if you insist on thinking maybe I can help. You know what helps me think?" Bianca said with a smile on her face.

"I don't think I have to guess." I know what she had in mind. Do I have the will power to resist? I know she's evil but the girl is smokin'. She's hot as hell. Do I really need more sex though? I mean I'm pretty satisfied. I know she is just going to pester me if I don't until I do.

She scooted over to me. Did I mention she is still naked? Cause she is and I'm staring at her breasts. Their full and perky; they look good enough to eat. That's creepy. She placed her warm hands on my knees. She worked them up to the hem of my boxers. She started to pull them down and I scooted up so she could get them all the way off. So now we were both entirely naked, again. She stood up and straddled me while I was sitting on the couch.

She rubbed my chest. I guess she liked it since that what she was doing earlier. I kissed her neck, smelling her shampoo and perfume. They smelled like strawberries. I bit her neck knowing that would leave a hickey. I licked and sucked at her temple. Gaining a moan from her, making me instantly hard. She felt my erection and moaned again. She started rocking back and forth on it making me want more.

I moved my lips from her neck to her lips. I kissed her lightly. Her lips felt like angel cake. Soft but sweet. Sweet as hell. She took my bottom lip in her teeth signaling she was also ready for more. I pushed her up with my arms flexing my muscles while doing it. She gave each arm a kiss before I was in her. Her moan almost made me come but I held back. I shifted so that she was the one of the couch. I took her legs and put them around my waist. I kissed her breasts. Then I started moving up and down, trying my hardest not to pump. I wanted to make her want me. She whimpered and then I started pumping. I let my hands fall down to her waist and then her ass and I gripped it. I held it my hand while I pumped. I was so close and I could see on her face she was close too. I stopped pumping and shifted down so her sensitive area was in my face. I dove in and my lips found her clit. I kissed it then I stuck my tongue in. A little licking and she came. That was my second time giving oral. The first time didn't go so well. I sneezed while I was down there the first time.

After her orgasm was over, I realized I still had a hard-on. She did too. I sat on the couch and she went to her knees on the floor. Realizing what she was about to do I relaxed. Her mouth took me in and it felt so good. She licked the bottom of it and I came. She swallowed it all. She got up and tried to kiss me but I kissed her neck instead just smelling her sweet smell.

Wanting this to be the last time I started putting my clothes on. I put the shirt she had brought for me on and smooth out my hair with my hand. I decided to leave to prevent that from happening again. I took my shirt with me. I said I would see her tomorrow at school.

**Marisol POV**

"Why am I here again?" I whispered to Katie why we were on the couch watching a movie. Drew was getting popcorn.

"Mr. Horny over there keeps trying to get me to have sex." Katie whispered back.

I was getting so tired of this. This was the fifth time Katie had asked me to come over so Drew wouldn't have a chance to get all touchy-touchy with her. Maybe I should bail next time, she needed to get laid. It's funny how I was saying that in spite of what happened in the bathroom with Adam.

Adam walked in the door a little while later. I really needed to talk to him. I needed to tell him how this was going to go. There would be no relationship. That was just to get back at Mo or was it. I mean I could have chosen K.C., I mean that would have gotten them both. I liked Adam better, that's probably why I chose him. If he hadn't had his surgeries already it would've have been K.C.

**Adam POV**

I just got home and I saw Marisol on the couch with Katie and Drew. They all looked uncomfortable.

"Welcome home bro." Drew said turning around. They were watching Resident Evil. I would've stayed longer but I needed to go to bed. Sex makes you tired. Well at least doing it three times did.

I flopped down on my bed once I got upstairs. I heard knocking. I was going to say go away but Katie walked in.

"How do I get your brother from trying to hump me every two seconds?" Katie asked as soon as she walked in.

"Break up with him. I know you told him you don't want to have sex. I don't think he cares. He's not going to stop until he gets it. Or he might get it somewhere else." I said into my bed halfway.

"Thanks." I started to doze off when Marisol came upstairs and into my room. No, no, no more sex. I can't take it. Being a stud is hard.

"Adam, don't want a relationship. " Marisol said.

"Fine, can I get some sleep?" I said before I passed out.

Surprisingly, I dreamt about sex but not with Marisol or Bianca but with Becky. It was the best I had ever had. In a dream at least. I knew if I and Becky did do it. I could call it making love. I believe Becky Baker is the first girl I have ever loved. And believe me this was some serious shit. I don't if is too soon to say this but I think I love Becky Baker. I hope she feels the same way about me.

**Please tell me if the sex description was too long. BTW Marisol and Adam's relationship will have a dry spell. Get ready for Beckdam and Badam. Watch out for Mo too. Jenna will make an appearance soon. I have the entire story ready in my head. Enjoy.**


End file.
